Found
by OMG-fangirl
Summary: Modern AU: Fantine had triplets, but what happens when one of them goes missing mere hours after they are born? What if 16 years later she returns? Valjean, Fantine, Cosette, Musichetta, Eponine, and the Thenardier's with a bit Enjonine towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

Valjean rushed Fantine into the hospital. She was having strong contractions now even though she was still early from her due date. She was pregnant with triplets and wasn't suppose to have them for a least another week or two but the babies had other ideas. The nurses rushed her to a room and within an hour they had 3 baby girls. One had blond hair and looked a lot like Valjean who they named Cosette. Another one had brown hair and looked like Fantine who they named Eponine. The last one had red hair and looked like both of them which surprised them because neither of them had red hair but they loved her anyway, they named her Musichetta. The nurses took the three girls to get tests and other things done.

* * *

Monsieur and Madame Thenardier desperately wanted a child but soon found out from the doctor that there would be no way that they would be able to have one. The two were devastated but came up with a plan doing what they do best. Madame Thenardier dressed up like a nurse and went into the nursery wing of the hospital. When the coast was clear, she slipped into the room when none of the nurse's were in there and no one was at the window looking at the all the babies. She looked around and found a few babies. She stumbled upon 3 little girls, Cosette, Musichetta, and Eponine. _Eponine_ she thought before she quickly grabbed her and ran out of the hospital. She quickly went home to show her husband who quickly approved.

"Yes, she will do nicely." He said while look at "his" new daughter.

* * *

Valjean and Fantine were just sitting and talking when one of the nurse's (Isla) came in with a worried/scared/panic look.

"Is everything alright?" Valjean asked as soon as he had seen her face

"Um, no." She said

"What's wrong?" Fantine asked starting to get nervous that something was wrong with one of her babies

"Um," the nurse began,"Everything is fine with Cosette and Musichetta."

Fantine gave a sigh of relief before remembering Eponine. Valjean seem to read her mind (he had a habit of that) and asked the question for her.

"What about Eponine?"

The nurse put on a brave face and looked them both in the eye.

"She's missing, but we're doing everything in our power to find her. We've contacted the police as well as the head of security to see if they can find anything." She said.

Valjean looked at his wife and saw the fear in her eyes as she did the same. He grabbed her hand before looking at the nurse. She saw the fear in his eyes.

"Your other two are fine, would you like me to bring them in?" She asked

"Yes please." Valjean said before Isla went out to go get Cosette and Musichetta. As soon as she left Fantine burst into tears. Valjean cradled her in his arms as she cried her heart out and he too cried, though not as much as Fantine.

Isla soon came in with two carts. One holding Cosette, the other holding Musichetta. Isla got them both out and handed Cosette to Fantine and Musichetta to Valjean before leaving. The two cried at the lost of their third daughter, but was still grateful that they had their other two. Within the next two days, Valjean and Fantine were allowed to leave with Cosette and Musichetta. They still had no word on Eponine but still had hope for her. A few months past and they began to lose hope. Within a few years they had moved on but still had a place in their hearts for her.

* * *

16 years later

Eponine had just moved to a new school. She was trying to get ready and leave without waking up her parents. For as long as she can remember, they had never been a happy family. She was an only child and whenever her father was drunk or was angry, he took it out on her. He did this for as long as she could remember. They had fled from their old house because of her parents habit and her father's gang followed, the Patron-Minette. She was able to get ready and shut the door without making too much noise to wake up the Patron-Minette who were passed out, drunk on the floor. She wore black skinny jeans, black converse, an old worn-out t-shirt, and a baggy jacket. She eventually found her way to school thanks to her phone and eventually to the headmaster's office.

* * *

Valjean and Fantine had 4 more kids after Cosette, Eponine, and Musichetta. They had another girl and 3 boys. Azelma was born when Cosette and Musichetta were 2. Gavroche was born when Cosette and Musichetta were 4 and Azelma was 2. Finally when Cosette and Musichetta were 6, Azelma was 4, and Gavroche was 2, they had their final kids, twins. Peter and Jace were unexpected but they were happy anyway. Now, Cosette and Musichetta were 16, Azelma was 14, Gavroche was 12, and Peter and Jace were 8. Valjean and Fantine never told Cosette and Musichetta about their sister. They were waiting for the "right moment" when in reality they didn't want to accept the fact that their daughter was never coming home. Valjean worked as headmaster at a high school and Fantine taught at an elementary school.

* * *

Eponine walked into the school's court yard. To her, the school looked deserted. She checked her phone which read 7:45. She walked around for a bit before finally finding the headmaster's office. _Mr._ _Fauchelevent. Huh,_ Eponine thought _Why does that sound so familiar?_ She shook that thought away and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice, who she assumed was Mr. Fauchelevent, said that came from behind the door.

Eponine opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind her. At least her parents were nice enough to get her registered into school.

"Um, hi. I'm new." Was all she said while looking at Mr. Fauchelevent. Something about him was just so familiar.

"Ah yes. We've been expecting you." Valjean said while standing up.

 _We've?_ Eponine thought? _Who's we've. Oh, god, please tell me they don't have a welcoming committee. The last thing I need is to be announced to everyone._

Valjean saw the look on her face thinking that they had planned some big assembly or something.

"Just so you know, by 'we've', I mean me and my two oldest daughters, they will be showing you around today." He said so nothing too irrational could go through her brain. Eponine gave a quiet sigh of relief before looking at him. _God, why does he look so familiar?_ Valjean thought the same thing of her.

The two just stared at one another for a minute before Valjean broke the silence.

"You'll need to fill out a few forms and paperwork since when your parents called they had told me that they wouldn't be able to come in because of work. So you'll need to have these filled out and returned by the end of the day to the office." Valjean said while gathering some papers to give her. He handed the papers to her when someone knocked on the door. Two girls came in one with long blond hair and one with long dark red hair.

Valjean sighed."'Chetta, what did you do with your hair?"

"What?" The one with the long dark red hair said."Mom's the one who did it not me." She said while turning to look at the blond girl who just nodded. Valjean just sighed again while Eponine just stood there awkwardly. Valjean quickly remembered her. He turned to look at Eponine.

"These are my daughters, this is Cosette," he said while gesturing to the blond girl,"and this is Musichetta." He said while gesturing to the dark red girl.

"Nice to meet you." They both said in unison

"Girls," Valjean said looking at his daughters,"since she is new, I would like you to show her around."

"Ok." They both said in unison again

"She already has her schedule and everything so I want you to show her to her class, to her locker, the office, and anything else." He said.

"Ok." They said once again in unison. _Do these two just have some kind of weird psychic thing or what?_ Eponine thought. Valjean turned to Eponine.

"If you have any question, please feel free to ask." He said with a smile. Eponine just nodded her head. Cosette and Musichetta walked out if the door and Eponine followed them. Cosette and Musichetta stopped outside their father's door and waiting for Eponine. When she followed them out they said goodbye to their dad.

"Bye dad." They said in unison, again. _Jeez,_ Eponine thought, _do these two say everything in unison?_

"Bye girls." Valjean said waving to his daughters as they waved back. The three girls began walking down a long corridor when Eponine decided to question them.

"So," Eponine began,"do you guys say everything in unison or does that just happen to be a coincidence, a lot?" She asked

Cosette looked at Musichetta before both girls burst out laughing while Eponine just stood there awkwardly. Cosette and Musichetta both stopped laughing after a few seconds.

"Oh no," Cosette said noticing Eponines position,"we just say things in unison without realizing it, me and 'Chetta are twins." She said

"You guys are twins?" Eponine asked

"Yeah, although we aren't identical twins and the chances of non-fraternal twins not being identical, are like 1 in a billion, or something like that. It's more common in triplets than twins but it can happen." Musichetta said

"Yeah, we have two youn-" Cosette began but was quickly cut off by the sound of someone arguing. The three girls turned to see a bunch of guys walking towards them and from what Eponine saw there was about at least 7-9 guys

"Well, if you would've study like I told you," Someone tall person with blond curly hair said,"then you wouldn't have gotten an F now would you?" He said to a slightly smaller, black hair kid.

"Well, if you wouldn't tied me to a chair, then maybe I would of study." The black hair kid replied.

"No wouldn't R." The blond kid replied. The two continued to bicker back and forth while Cosette and Musichetta laughed. The guys approached the girls and Eponine stood behind Cosette and Musichetta as she watched the girls interact with the guys. While the girls were talking with the guys, Eponine was about to leave when someone noticed her.

"Hey, who's your friend?" A guy with curly black hair asked. Cosette and Musichetta quickly remembered that they were suppose to to show the new girl around.

"Oh, she's new." Cosette said

"Oh." The kid with curly black hair said. Eponine just looked at all of these people wondering who in the world they were.

"Well, we might as well introduce to them while we're here." Musichetta said

"This is the Les Amis, Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Lesgle or Bousset, Jehan, Joly, Marius, Feuilly, Bahorel, and Grantaire." She said

"Nice to meet you, I hope you-ah." Courfeyrac began but was quickly cut off by someone jumping on his back. Eponine also saw two younger boys run up and hug Cosette and Musichetta.

"GAVROCHE, PETER, JACE!" They heard someone yell. A girl with dark auburn hair came around the corner. The kid who had jumped on Courfeyrac back quickly jumped off and the two kids who were hugging Cosette and Musichetta quickly hid behind them

"Azelma, quit scaring Peter and Jace." Musichetta said while glaring at her sister.

"They ran away from mom again." Azelma said with an annoyed look on her face

"We only ran after Gav." They two younger kids said while peeking out from behind their sister. Eponine could clearly see that they were twins

"I saw Courf!" The young kid, who Eponine assumed was Gavroche, said

"Kids," A older looking woman who couldn't be older than in her late 30's said as she came around the corner,"it's fine." She said as Valjean came up and kissed her on the cheek. Eponine felt very out of place.

"Well, I should get going." She said not wanting to be in the situation any longer

"Wait!" Courfeyrac exclaimed,"We didn't get your name."

"Eponine" She said with a small smile

Valjean and Fantine looked at each other and though _No, it couldn't, could it?_

* * *

A/N: Hey, I got bored, inspiration struck, bam. Hope you enjoyed:P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I know I said that I would be updating this and 1G, 10G, 1G when I posted chapter 6, Girls Night, but if you read my story _Shout Out to My Ex,_ then you know that my computer was messing up and deleted both of the chapters that I had planned to post so here it is, re-written. I got this one done before 1H, 10G, 1G and I still need to re-write that so it will be up as soon as possible which I don't know when that will be because teachers just _love_ to give you a million pages of homework. But thank you for your patience hope you enjoy! :D :P

* * *

Eponine's first day of school which was not at all what she expected. She expected for her teachers to have her stand in front of the class and tell where she was from but instead they just gave her their rules for the class and the assignment that everyone else was working on. She was in her first period class and just sat down next to two kids, one with dark brown hair and one with blond hair.

"Hey." The kid with the dark brown hair said startling her

"Um, hi?" She said not really wanting to talk.

"I'm Bahorel." He said as he hovered his hand over his chest.

"Eponine." She said with a small smile

"Weren't you with Cosette and Musichetta this morning?" He asked already knowing the answer but really really just wanted to start a conversation.

"Yup." She said popping the 'p'

"So, where ya from?"

"Outta town." Not a lie, for once

"Why did you move here?"

"Parents got a new job." Lie said so perfectly anyone would believe it.

"Got any siblings?"

"No." True

"Got any pets?"

"No." True

"Got any cousins?"

"No." Maybe true?

"Got any grandparents?"

"No." Maybe true?

"Play any video games?"

"No." True

"Ever seen Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"No." Lie

"Ever seen Superman?"

"No." Lie

"Ever seen Iron Man?"

"No." Lie

"Ever seen The Incredible Hulk?"

"No." Lie

"HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A MARVEL MOVIE?"

"No." Lie

"Ever seen Blair Witch Project?"

"No." Lie

"Ever seen Scream?"

"No." Lie

"Ever seen any paranormal movie?"

"No." Lie

"Ever seen any movies, at all?"

"No." Lie

"Watch the Walking Dead?"

"No." Lie

"Watch Ghost Hunters?"

"No." Lie

"Watch any paranormal shows?"

"No." Lie

"Watch any TV?"

"No." Lie

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Bahorel asked raising his eyebrows. Eponine just looked at him not knowing what to do. Sure, she didn't have a boyfriend, she never has, but what was she suppose to say? No? The thought just made her shiver.

"So? Do you have a boyfriend or not?"

"Um… I- uh um…" Eponine had no idea on how to answer this question.

"Oh Bahorel, leave the poor girl alone." The kid with the blond hair on the other side of her said

"Ugh, I was just having fun Jehan." Bahorel said banging his head on the table. Jehan just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about him." Jehan said

"It's ok." Eponine said with a small smile,"Though, he was getting really annoying."

"Yeah, that's Bahorel for ya. I'm Jean Prouvaire but please, call me Jehan." The two talked for awhile with Bahorel interjecting. When the period ended Eponine said goodbye to the two and headed off to her next class in which she had a similar experience. In fact that's how it was with the rest of her classes. In second period she had to dealt with another two guys, Courfeyrac and Combeferre. Courfeyrac was a lot like Bahorel except instead of movies, it was musicals. Combeferre was sort of like Jehan so basically just quiet and content on his work. Much like Bahorel, he was asking her questions about boyfriends and whatnot. Combeferre could obviously see Eponine getting uncomfortable and decided to shut Courfeyrac up like Jehan. However, unlike Jehan Combeferre slap Courfeyrac upside the head which made Eponine laugh a little. And that how the rest of her classes went. With a least one guys asking her a bunch of random questions, making her uncomfortable, and then someone shutting them up. Well almost.

In third period she sat between two guys, Joly and Bossuet. Joly was asking her a bunch of health questions which for some reason, Eponine found hilarious. Though when the began to dive into deeper topics, Bossuet shut him up by yelling at him.

In fourth period and fifth period she didn't meet anyone as she got to sit by herself in which she enjoyed a bit of quiet since her last three periods were full of questions by some random guy followed by another random guy shutting up the first random guy.

During lunch, she just walked around for a bit trying to familiarize herself with the school which just helped a little bit.

In sixth period she met another two guys who were different but the same. Marius and Feuilly were much like the others she had met previously that day but, there was something that was just different. Marius introduced himself and Eponine couldn't help but stare. Sure, he was cute, but definitely not Eponine's type. Feuilly was just plain out weird, but overall, he was nice.

In seventh period was one of her favorites. Not only was it last period of her first day, she met two of her favorite people, Enjolras and Grantaire. Eponine walked in and as she had experience in her other classes she sat between two guys and as always, one started talking. But he was different. Instead of asking questions, he just made random comments about the school or anything in general. Most of the things he said made Eponine laugh a little but other things just made her right out laugh.

"...so Enjy here," Grantaire said looking at Enjolras

"R? What have I said about calling me Enjy?" He asked giving his friend an annoyed look

"What? Everyone calls you Enjy." Grantaire replied with a confused tone

"No they don't R." Enjolras said with another annoyed look towards Grantaire

"Enjy?" Eponine asked interrupting their little argument. Enjolras just looked her way and raised his eyebrows.

"They seriously call you Enjy?" She asked

"No." Enjolras said."Well, only a few people."

"And who would that be?" She asked while raising her eyebrow in question

"Cosette, Musichetta, and her younger siblings. Well, except Azelma although she does call me Enjy from time to time. So mostly the girls and younger kids." Enjolras said

"Enjy...Hmm.. I kinda like it. I'm gonna call you Enjy from now on." Eponine said with a smirk on her face. Enjolras expression was half glare half surprised. Grantaire just laughed at Enjolras expression.

Finally after a minute Enjolras agreed,"Fine." He gave an exasperated sigh. Grantaire just stared at him. Enjolras never back down from a debate/argument. Ever.

* * *

Eponine smiled to herself as she began to walk home. She had a pretty good feeling that she had something that she never had before. Friends.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Yes, no? I tried my best. Sorry for the cheesy questions...:P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey so if any of you read my other story 1 House, 10 Guys, 1 Girl, I updated it yesterday basically saying that I was going to be updating both that story and this story everyday but things have changed so I'm only going to do one story everyday. I'm going to be alternating every day so tomorrow it will be 1 H, 10 G, 1 G so look forward to that and now back to the task on had enjoy! :P

Oh wait, before you start reading special shoutouts to Phantom of the Les Mis, PJOKCHG, and bluewolfsky for being awesome go check out there stories and tell them you were sent by me. :) Oh and special shoutout to Guest Emma for always being awesome :) Ok, now seriously enjoy :)

* * *

Eponine smile got even bigger at the thought that she had friends. Real friends. She had never in her life had so many people be nice to her. But then she began to second guess herself. _What if they don't really like me? What if they're just being nice? They seem like a tight group. There's no way that people like them would ever like someone like me. Then again they all did seem really nice and open towards me. Hm, lets just see what the next few days go._ Eponine thought. She remembered her entire day, one of the best day's of her life which are far and few. She had no idea why in the world why she was born to her parents. Eponine looked up from the sidewalk only to find herself in front of her house. Eponine sighed and walked in.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Eponine yelled across the old inn.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!" Thenardier boomed as he across the inn. Eponine gulped

"At school." She replied as calm as she could

"Why have you been at school when you could be here?" Thenardier asked his daughter in a calm yet deadly voice.

"So I could get an education" She said while trying not sound ungrateful

"What's an education good for anyway? Hmm?" Thenardier snarled

"So I can get a good job." Thenardier scoffed

"Good job?" He questioned,"Why bother? It's not like anyone would hire _you_." Thenardier spat.

"Yes dad." Eponine replied knowing that she couldn't argue against him otherwise there would be consequences.

"Now get to work!" Thenardier yelled,"This place is a mess!"

"Yes dad."

"Good for nothing school." Thenardier mumbled as he walked away. Eponine sighed. So this is how it's gonna be. Eponine knew that cleaning the whole inn would take the entire rest of the day not to mention that her father hated it when it wasn't done fast enough and she still had homework to do. Eponine sighed knowing that she needed to work her butt off in order to make him even the slightest satisfied. Eponine managed to get everything done within an hour and a half, new record. When Eponine was finally done cleaning she quickly grabbed her bag and quickly but quietly ran up stairs to the small attic in which was a pathetic excuse for her bedroom by hey, at least she got a little privacy. Eponine was quietly working on her homework when she heard a loud crash followed by shouting coming from downstairs. She wanted to get up and go investigate but didn't want to risk being caught. She once again began to refocus on her work. It wasn't until she heard heavy boots coming up the stairs that she realized someone was coming to get her weather it was her father or someone from the Patron-Minette. She quickly stuffed her books into her bag and quietly tossed it across the room out of sight and grabbed her notebook from under her mattress that had some plans for her father that she needed to "plan". Soon the heavy footsteps stopped outside and her door flew opened and there stood her father drunk and angry.

"WHY HAVE YOU BEEN UP HER GIRL? YOU'VE GOT WORK TO DO." Thenardier yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry dad." Eponine said not daring to look up to meet his eyes.,"I've just been working on the plans. I'm on my way."

"Good girl. Now come." Thenardier barked while a smug look came across his face. He was always pleased when she was working on the plans for his gangs break-ins. Eponine stood quickly and followed her father out of the room. When she arrived downstairs she was met with a horrid sight. Nothing too graphic like dead bodies or anything but there was broken glass all over the floor along with some spilled wine and blood. Eponine quickly shuttered before going to work. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that was short but I hoped you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm baaaacck! (hi fives and cookies if you get that reference) I promise that I didn't leave you guys. I was just out of school so there for I had to laptop so I couldn't write but I'm back with not only chapter 4 of 'Found'. No, I have a new story called 'Boss' that you guys should check out. Anyway on with the story ;P

* * *

Everything was fine, well, at school. Eponine was catching up fairly quickly considering that she started school fairly late but in the few months that she's been there, she's caught on quickly. That being said, not everything was going fine.

Eponine woke up and immediately groaned. Her head hurt, her arms hurt, her legs hurt, everything everywhere hurt, courtesy of her father. Eponine opened her eyes slowly and looked around her "room" and realized that she would have to get up soon to get ready for school. Even though she hurt everywhere, she would rather be at school than at "home". She slowly but surely got up and surprisingly got ready without making too much noise. Not that it mattered anyway, everyone was waaaaayyy to drunk to be waken up. She was dressed in all black to make sure that if she started to bleed, it wouldn't show. She walked into the school's court yard and smiled, something that she's been doing a lot at school. She walked up to the group of people who were sprawled out on the ground. The group consisted of Feuilly, Bossuet, Joly, Marius, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Grantaire, Enjolras, Cosette, Musichetta, Azelma, and Gavroche. It wasn't long before they noticed her.

"Hey Ep!" The group shouted

"Hey." She said sitting down next to Enjolras.

"Hey." He said giving her a small smile. Good God, Eponine could never get enough of that smile so of course, she had to smile back. The two stayed like that for at least another minute before turning back to the group who were just absentmindedly talking.

Eventually the group stood up and headed off to get an early start to the school day. It was during this standing up and getting ready to head off that Eponine began to feel dizzy. She quickly brushed it off thinking it was due to the lack of sleep. As Eponine continued walking she began to feel more and more dizzy. It was when they were at all of their lockers (which just so happened to be close together) that it happened. Cosette and Musichetta were just talking when their mom came around the corner to get Azelma and Gavroche. The girls began to talk to their mom and she quickly talked to them and quickly acknowledging the rest of the group but to Eponine, it was all just fuzzy noise. When she got to Eponine she got no response from her. Instead something else happened. Eponine could faintly remember hearing Fantine calling to her to which she tried to respond but could only find out that she could not. That's the last thing she remembered before her world went back.

* * *

Eponine's friends watched in horror as she collapsed. Thankfully just before Eponine's head hit the pavement, Enjolras snapped out of his trance and caught her. He gently laid her down before Fantine rushed over. Enjolras pulled back from setting Eponine down when he realized something. There was blood on his hands. He gulped trying to figure out what to say but no words would come out of his mouth. Meanwhile, Fantine and Joly were trying to figure out what was wrong with Eponine and why she passed out. Everyone was crowded around her when finally Fantine yelled at them to back up. Enjolras was still trying to figure out how to say something about the blood on his hands. Fortunately for Enjolras, Grantarie looked down at Enjolras and found him staring at his hands.

"Cosette, go get the nurse." Fantine instructed to one of her daughters not taking her eyes off Eponine

"Musichetta, go get your father." She instructed to her other daughter. Both Cosette and Musichetta took off running down the hall of the school.

"Um guys?" Grantaire called out but no one heard him.

"Guys?" Grantaire called again but still, no one answer or heard him. They were all focused on Eponine.

"Guys!" Grantaire almost screamed at them. Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Bossuet half glared at them to which Grantaire just pointed at Enjolras who was still staring at his hands. They half glares immediately turned into worried expressions. Combeferre and Courfeyrac slowly walked over to him while Bossuet tap Joly shoulder.

"Not now Lesgle." Joly said still not taking his eyes off of Eponine.

"Um, Joly, you really need to see this." Bossuet said trying to convince Joly to look at Enjolras.

"What." Joly said finally looking up from Eponine. Bossuet pointed towards Enjolras. Joly glanced Enjolras's way. He was about to turn his attention back to Eponine when something caught his attention. Enjolras was staring at his hands which were covered in blood.

"Enjolras," Joly called out,"why is there blood on your hands?" At that, Fantine quickly spun her head around to look at Enjolras. Enjolras finally lifted his head, an unreadable expression on his face, but one this was for sure. The blood on his hands were undoubtedly Eponine's. Fantine and Joly quickly turned their attention back to Eponine trying to find out where the blood was coming from. They quickly checked her stomach but, no blood. Next, they checked her right side but, no blood was found. Joly and Fantine decided to turn her onto her side. Fantine reached over to Eponine and put her hand onto her side but when she put her hand onto Eponine side, she felt something warm. Sure enough, as she pulled her hand back, there was blood. She glanced at Joly who immediately went over to her side and lifted up her shirt. Fantine quickly glanced behind her at Enjolras who was still staring at his hands.

"Combeferre, Courfeyrac," Fantine called to the two young men at Enjolras's side,"Take Enjolras to wash off his hands." Combeferre and Courfeyrac nodded helping their fearless leader up. Enjolras wasn't paying attention or was aware of what was happening. He didn't feel hands on either one of his arms helping him up. He didn't even realize that he was walking. His mind kept replaying what had just happen to Eponine just before she collapsed to where he found her blood on his hands. As they walked away, Cosette returned with the nurse while Musichetta returned the principle Valjean. When they got to the bathroom Combeferre lead Enjolras to the sink. Of course Enjolras didn't realize where he was.

"Enjolras?" Combeferre asked while Courfeyrac waved his hand in front of Enjolras's face. No answer

"Enjolras?" Combeferre said a little louder while Courfeyrac's hand got closer to Enjolras's face. Still no answer.

"Enjolras!" Combeferre yelled at his friend while Courfeyrac pushed him. Enjolras stumbled then looked up at his friends with a confused look. Combeferre silently pointed to the sink then to his hands. Enjolras understood and went to wash his hands. His mind, still fully on Eponine.

"He's like on auto-pilot or something." Courfeyrac whispered to Combeferre.

"He _is_ on auto-pilot." Combeferre whispered back. Once Enjolras got done, they walked back to where the Eponine had collapsed. When they got there, Eponine was being loaded into an ambulance.

 _God, I hope she's ok._ Was the first thing Enjolras thought since she collapsed.

* * *

A/N: I hope that you guys liked it. I honestly don't really like this chapter, but it is a major part in the story. P.S. Shout out to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this. It means a lot to me to know that people like my stories. Also, big shout out to the Guest who's review cracked me up. For you're information, I no longer have writer's block. Next time you need to leave a name or something that way I can actually address you instead of just calling you,'Guest'. But big thanks to everyone really and I hope that you go check out 'Boss'.


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre walked up to the group just as the back of ambulance doors were closed. Valjean, Fantine, and all of the Les Amis stood outside of the ambulance hoping, praying, that Eponine was ok and that they would find out what happened. One of the paramedics walked up to Valjean and Fantine.

"I'm going to need a way to contact her parents and let them know what happened." the paramedic said once he got to them. Valjean rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't have any parental contact. She never put any down when I had her fill out the forms." Valjean said. The paramedic sighed.

"It's fine," he said,"we can access them at the hospital. It's just easier to get them from the school." With that, he walked back to the ambulance, got in, and with that, the ambulance drove off towards the hospital.

Valjean and Fantine sighed,"Maybe you should dismiss school early for today." Fantine turned to look at her husband.

"I should, but I would really hate to do that because of the fact that we would have to make up the day and there is no reason, to the students knowledge, for the day to be over which means that I would have to call a school assemble today and," Valjean took a breath and then sighed,"I really just don't want to do that." He finished before wiping his hands over his face. Fantine gave her distressed husband a small smile before walking up and taking his hands into her hands.

"Maybe you should just dismiss the boys early and not stay after today." She suggested. Valjean smiled at her.

"That's probably the best idea." He said before kissing the top of her forehead,"And as for you, you should probably not stay after as well."

She shook her head. "I'm not the one who has to fill out the paperwork as well as look after other students."

"Still, you got here before I did and you took action. You and Joly took care of her while I just called the ambulance. Even the nurse did something! God." Valjean said with obviously guilt in his voice. Fantine put her hands on the side of her husbands face.

"Love, it's not your fault."

"I know. I just," He sighed,"I feel guilty."

Fantine gave him a sweet but short kiss.

"How about you fill out the paperwork and then take the rest of the day off."

Valjean gave her a sympathic look.

"Fine." And with that, Valjean started to walked back to your office.

"You should probably have a talk with Mrs. Hankason about not getting all the information." Fantine called after him.

"Are you crazy?" He called back."That women is scary!"

Eponine groaned as she came too. The last thing she remembered was Fantine talking to her, altough she didn't remember what she had said. She opened her eyes but quickly shut them due to the bright lights. She figured that it was best that she just went back to sleep since her head hurt. That and as soon as her parents found out what happened, there would be hell to pay.

Once Fantine and Valjean got home with the kids, they made the boys do there homework before letting them rough house with each other while dinner was being made. Once dinner was done and out of the way, they sent the boys up to go get showers while the girls did their chores. Cosette did the dishes, Musichetta did the laudry, and Alzema picked up the living room. After their chores were done, Alzema went up to her room while Cosette and Musichetta chatted to their parents for a bit before eventually going up to their room.

"I think I'm gonna watch the game for a bit before going to bed." Valjean said as he walked over to his chair and turning on the TV.

"That's fine honey." Fantine said from her place on the couch, grading papers.

It soon fell into comfortable silence except for the TV. Valjean had almost fallen asleep when he heard a phone ring and his wife getting up to answer it.

"Hello?" Fantine asked as she answered the phone

"Hi, is this the residence of Fantine and Jean Valjean?" The person on the other line asked.

"Yes it is." She responed

"We found your other daughter that went missing 16 years ago." The person on the other end responed after a moments hesitation. Fantine couldn't believe it.

"Wh-what?" She stammered after a few moments of silence.

"We have her, hear at St. Judis hospital."

"Ok, we-we'll be there soon." Fantine hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Valjean asked as he came into the kitchen.

"The hospital." She replied.

"What did they want?" He asked

"They found our daughter." Fantine said meeting the eyes of her husband.

* * *

A/N: YES! I'M ALIVE! I'm so so so so so sorry that it's been forever since I posted an update. It was just crazy with band and homework and then finals so here it is! I know it's not much and short, but this is more of a filler chapter than anything else right now. I wanna save the good stuff for the next part (and que the cliché author moment). I tried to get this up last night but for some reason it wouldn't let me like add it to my doc manager for some reason so FINALLY! I got it to work. I just wanted to get this out so you guys didn't think I was dead or something and since I'm gonna be gone for a little over a week and I don't know if I'll have wi-fi or not so... I'll try to get the next part up as soon as possible so maybe part 2 today? See ya.

P.S. For any of you that read 'Life', there is a new one up ok, bye!


End file.
